


Were you going to kiss me?

by bottombeeb



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 06:31:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4294341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottombeeb/pseuds/bottombeeb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's maybe a little high and definitely a little drunk and for some reason the feeling in his chest and head screams of Brendon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Were you going to kiss me?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pandon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandon/gifts).



The night feels warm and gentle, the hum of the engine and the highway seeming to move in time with the rocking of the bus, and ordinarily, Patrick would let it all tug him into sleep. Tonight though, he's not focused on the night or his exhaustion, body already having forgotten the aches and adrenaline from the earlier show in favor of the feeling in his chest as Brendon's voice cuts through night. Patricks smiles, head tilted back and resting on the back of the couch as he listens, years of love trapped behind his eyes for the boy he's loved for years and years. He's maybe a little high and definitely a little drunk and for some reason the feeling in his chest and head screams of Brendon; of parties and late nights over countless tours.

He's only half listening to the boy's words, but for some reason something catches an edge inside of him and he's tripping into bright laughter. The younger boy's lips turn up and Patrick's heart skips a beat as they laugh together. He sits up a bit straighter and leans against his friend sitting next to him for support, eyes slipping closed as he laughs. It feels so nice to be able to be alone, to laugh and touch and be together in a way that Patrick can trick himself into thinking means more than it really does. The bus rocks under his feet but he can't feel anything other than the high in his veins and Brendon's heat against his side.

When the laughter subsides, he catches his bottom lip between his teeth and looks up at his friend, knowing his eyes must show his heart. His breath can't help but catch as he finds Brendon meeting his gaze. The eyes that meet his are hazy and dark in a way thats so familiar and yet so foreign to him. Even through the alcohol and weed in Brendon's system, Patrick can still see his friend and he can still see what he knows is want. His teeth bite down a bit harder into his lip and Brendon's eyes flit down, locking onto his mouth and making Patrick's breathing stop altogether. He lets his lip go and then they're holding eye contact again, with too much heat and too much purpose for Patrick's heart not to race.

It feels like forever that they sit there, silent and still, before Brendon inches his face slightly closer, leaning in slowly but purposefully. Patrick knows what this means, knows what the boys going for, but he can't really do anything but sit frozen and waiting, body thrumming with anticipation. It's not until Brendons breathing against Patrick's lips, so close to brushing them with his own, that the older boy responds, and even then its just a small but sharp intake of breath. Everything seems to stop in that moment as Brendon stills and Patricks heart races a beat of hope in his chest.

After a moment that lasts far too long for Patrick to stand, Brendon pulls away without a word, pulling back and turning away as he rights himself on the couch. Air rushes to Patricks lungs as he breathes again, body almost shaky with the weight of the moment as he feels his heart break. Over a decade of pining for this beautiful boy and all he's ever wanted was a kiss, was to feel Brendon's lips against his. He sits up straight again, turning his head away and gazing at the floor as his chest aches, want and loss pounding through his veins with every beat. He can almost remember the taste of Brendon's breath.

He takes an uneven breath, eyes fixed on the floor on the bus as the hum of the night fills him again, and when he speaks his voice is a soft and hesitant whisper.

"Were you going to kiss me?"


End file.
